Random Fairy Tail Backstage
by DragonOres-DragonHeart
Summary: This is just a random, FUNNY backstage story...Plz read! You will never ever ever ever regret it (I think, well maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond: Hey guys!**

**Gold: Here's our cast of characters**

**Our friends**

**Diamond**

**Gold**

**Ruby**

**Emerald (Emmy)**

**Topaz**

**Sapphire**

**Amethyst (Amythest)**

**Fairy Tail**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

**Gray**

**Juvia**

**Mirajane**

**Elfman**

**Evergreen**

**Gajeel**

**Levy**

**Erza(Late)**

Diamond: We don't own Fairy Tail

Amythest: Leave a comment for what we should do next

Sapphire:...

Gold: oh, and we're going to do a truth or dare, so leave a comment for what character should ask another character to do

Emerald: (Flings pie onto Gray) BWAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHA bwa bwahaha

Natsu: HA! Take that Ice-butt

Emerald: Grrr… (Flings pie onto Natsu)

Natsu: Not cool…

Gray: HAHAHA! Take that Flame-brain

Natsu: wanna piece of me! (Leaps at Natsu)

Gray and Natsu and Gajeel: FIGHT

Emmy: BWAHAHA (Tosses pies at fight)

Ruby: Buh Wah Ha Ha( tosses sharp stones at everyone)

All (except Ruby and Sapphire): OW!

Gold: Enrages and storms after Ruby

Lucy: should we.. um

Levy: should… we… ah

Juvia: Juvia thinks we should stop her

Diamond: Meh. She'll live… I think

Mirajane: oh my

Elfman: (notices fighting) FIGHTING IS MANLY (joins in)

Erza: (enters and sees fighting), Are you fighting boys?

Boys in Fight: NO! separate quickly

Emerald: (stops throwing pies) slinks away

Evergreen: hmm.. (observes nails)

Diamond: Uhmm.. I think it's time to sign off 

**Gold: (Comes back from beating Ruby) (Returns to normal), Well, so this is goodbye. Leave a review, follow, and remember to comment with ideas and dares for an upcoming truth or dare chapter.**

**Emerald: Groans and whimpers**

**Gold: Still moving?,(turns into enraged mode and hunts down Emerald)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond: We don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**Gold: And now… (Spotlight comes onto Gold), It's time for the story!**

**Diamond: Where the hell did you get that!**

Emmy(Emerald): Sits by pool

Diamond: When did we get a pool?!

Ruby: Since now.

Gray: (lounges on pool float)

Natsu: (Swims under Gray and tips pool float over) BWAHAHA! Take that Ice-face

Gray: (spitting out water) You..(Spit).. little..I'll get you for that Flame-brain!

Juvia: Gray-sama! Juvia will save you! (jumps in)

Gray: NO! SAVE ME!(swims away, with Juvia after him)

Natsu: HA! That's what you get for calling me Flame-brain, Ice-breath!

Gold: WEEEE! (cannonballs into pool, causing huge explosion, causing water to come out of pool and drench everyone)

Lucy: Ack! (is soaking)

Diamond: …. gee wiz…

Erza: WHO DID THAT! (has dark aura)

Gold: (frantically runs)

Emmy: (Is riding a giant duck)

Levy: Ummm… Where… What.. D-D-Duck?

Gajeel: (Snores)

Ruby: (wears plastic shark fin on her head)

Lucy: Ack! Shark!

Ruby: hee hee

Emerald: BWAHAHA (stabs duck with plastic fork)

**Diamond: Well.. that was… erm… eventful**

**Gold: You said it buddy**

**Emmy: CHEESE**

**Diamond: ok… well anyway, sorry for the short chappy!**

**Ruby: (swings sword) Anyway, go follow, and comment/review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond: Right let's update this now.**

**Gold: Mmm, and let's hope it's not another brawl…**

**Ruby: We don't own fairy tail.**

**Diamond: AH! Yeah that's right the disclaimer, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

***Spins to Hiro Mashima mockumentary***

**Emmy: Hee hee hee *drawing crop circle* **

**Gold: ?**

**Emmy: I'm summoning aliens!**

**Diamond: Ok, let's get back to the backstage stuff.**

Natsu: (looks at crop circle)

Natsu: (Takes chalk and draws a messy happy)

Happy: HEY! I'M CUTER THAN THAT!

Emmy: *Praying to the crop circle* OOHhhOHHhhhooHHHhhhOoOOoM

Everyone else: *laughing at Natsu*

Natsu: SHADDUP! *punches Gray's face*

Gray: WHAT WAS THAT FOR FLAME BRAIN*punches Natsu back*

Diamond: Where did she get the chalk?

Gold: Does it matter? Let's go to a dare! Today we have, look up a Lucy x Gray fanfic and have Juvia read it. Well this is going to be fun!

Lucy: Shi-

Gray: Damn. Well thanks for the heads up I'm running.

Juvia: *tilts head* Juvia does not know what these "fanfics" are, and Juvia also doesn't know what the "x" stands for.

Diamond: Against my own will, here *shows fanfic*

Juvia: *reads* *evil aura* Love-rival! How dare you do xxxxxx and xxxxxx with Gray-sama!

Gold: For the record, this is not anything suggestive.

Lucy: *runs*

Juvia: *dashes after love-rival*

Diamond: Erza, can you stop the-

Erza: *Left a sign saying "out for cake will be back later"*

Diamond: …

Emmy: HAHA! GAJEEL COME HERE! *points to the center of crop circle*

Gajeel: … Why?

Emmy: BECAUSE WHY NOT?!

Levy: … Is Lu-chan going to be alright?

Ruby: Maybe… *sharpens spear*

Gajeel: *Was pulled into crop circle*

Emmy: SACRIFICE! Oh holy alien gods, I offer up this sacrifice in hopes to meet you.

Gajeel: Wait what? *attempts to step off the crop circle*

Natsu: SACRIFICE! *pushes him back into crop circle*

Levy: … Uhm, yeah, let's uh, not do that. *tries to pull Gajeel out of crop circle*

Natsu and Emmy: SACRIFICE *pushes Gajeel and Levy into crop circle*

Gajeel: *smacks Natsu in the face, then helps shrimp out of the crop circle*

Natsu: OW! Tch, where did-

Emmy: *Brings back giant duck* DUCK GOD!

Levy: … *sweatdrops*

**Diamond: Well, that was eventful…**

**Gold: But hey! No brawl!**

**Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel: *in a brawl***

**Gold: let me re-phrase that, no brawl ONSCREEN**

**Emmy: D-U-U-U-U-C-C-K-K**

**Ruby: *throws spear at brawl, which just barely misses the guys.**

**Diamond: Let's end it here, remember to comment another dare, and follow this weird backstage shiz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond: I can't believe this is still going on…**

**Gold: It's going to be about 12 chapters, hold out until then!**

**Emmy: THEN THERE IS A SECOND SEASON.**

**Ruby: Maybe. The heart of the sword says there is a half chance.**

**Diamond: Wow, really…**

**Gold: LET'S GET STARTED! Ah, wait disclaimer, we don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

***Spins to Hiro Mashima temple***

Diamond: Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel are already here.

Natsu: Lu-u-u-ce, I want to go to Wacdonalds!

Gold: It's Wacdonalds to avoid copyright or something. I forget sometimes.

Lucy: Natsu, that's rude. They have food over here, you know that.

Levy: That's right Natsu, there's cake and other pastries. Miss Topaz is amazing!

Natsu: But I want Wacdonalds…

Gajeel: Stop complaining brat.

Natsu: Who are you calling a brat! *punches Gajeel*

Gajeel: Why you! *punches back*

Lucy: *before Natsu could attack back* STOP IT! *Lucy kick*

Natsu: OW OW ow owowowow owowowowowowow…

Levy: *sweatdrops* Well, maybe we can spare some time to go to Wacdonalds.

Emmy: LET'S GO THERE NOW!

Diamond: Are you sure? Ok then, I'll inform the others to meet us there.

Gold: TIME SKIP! We're now at the personal Wacdonalds on the premises, staffed by our fellow ores.

Natsu: YAY! It's Wacdonalds!

Lucy: Oh, everything here is so cheap; I suppose Natsu can eat his fill here at a reasonable price.

Gajeel: They have iron teriyaki burgers here to. I'm stocking up on those.

Levy: There aren't any noisy customers here as well! I can read in peace.

Natsu: YOSH! I'm going to order.

Onyx: Hello, welcome to Wacdonald's, what can I get you today, sir. **(Gold: Onyx works as an employee and the manager here at Waccdonalds)**

Natsu: Can I get 42 teriyaki burgers, 73 cheeseburgers, 25 20 piece chicken nuggets, 1 large soda, 5 large fries, aaanndd Luce what do you want?

Lucy: I'll get the chicken salad with a small soda.

Onyx: Ok then sir, your total is 920,670 jewel. *puts the order on a giant tray*

Natsu and Lucy: *go and sit down at a giant booth*

Levy: *sweatdrops at the sight of Natsu carrying all that food*

Onyx: Hello, ma'am, may I take your order.

Levy: Hi, I'll take one WcHappy meal, with cheeseburger, and a four-piece chicken nugget with sweet and sour sauce.

Gajeel: Gihi, It's just like you, shrimp.

Levy: I'm not a shrimp! Ah, and one small apple juice as well.

Onyx: And you, sir *gesturing to Gajeel*

Gajeel: I'll take 147 iron teriyaki burgers and a metal ice cream.

Levy: *giving him the, "what the heck" look a little bit*

Onyx: Ok, your orders come to a total of 1,340,005 jewel.

Levy: *struggles trying to carry the tray*

Gajeel: gihi, I'll take it shrimp *takes the tray out of her hand, and goes over to where Natsu and Lucy are sitting*

Natsu: *really mad because Gajeel ordered more, if not the same, as he did* YOU WANNA FIGHT!

Gajeel: What?! BRING IT ON!

Natsu: I'LL SHOW YOU! THE ONE WHO EATS THE MOST WINS. *furiously feasts on his food*

Gajeel: I'M GOING TO WIN! *devours food*

Emmy: *still trying to decide what to order* Hmmm, Onyx help me out!

Onyx: Emmy, quite down.

Ruby: Hamburger. Medium soda.

Onyx: Here you go, Ruby.

Gold: Well, I'm going to go get more food for the dragon slayers over there so that they can continue their contest, so let's see, can I get 200 iron teriyaki burgers, 400 cheeseburgers, and 100 teriyaki burgers.

Onyx: You're total comes out to 2 mi-

Gold: *death glare*

Onyx: I mean, it's 1 mill-

Gold: *DEATH GLARE*

Onyx: I mean it's on the house…

Diamond: I'll just eat the leftovers, if there are any.

Gray, Juvia, and Lyon: *Arrive at Wcdonalds*

Juvia: This restaurant is pleasing to Juvia.

Lyon: Juvia-san, what should we order?

Gray: Wait a minute, LYON YOU BASTARD HOW DID YOU GET HERE!

Lyon: DOES IT MATTER BASTARD! I'M HERE TO SPEND TIME WITH MY PRESCIOUS JUVIA!

Gray: YEAH, IT DOES!

Lyon and Gray: *fight*

Juvia: Gray-sama! **(Diamond: In her crazy mind, Gray's fighting over her)**

Onyx: Excuse me customers, there is no brawling inside the store, if you'd like, we can direct you to an arena. Now, what would you like to order?

Lyon: *stops fighting* very well, I'll take the WcFlurrie chocolate and banana, large.

Juvia: Juvia would like to order a couples WcSnow, blue raspberry flavor please.

Gray: Can I have a blueberry WcSnow, medium.

Juvia: *shocked, murmuring* Gray-sama doesn't want to share my WcSnow cone…

Gray: *oblivious* What?

Gajeel: Urgh… *looks sick* I'm… not… done yet.

Natsu: *also looking sick* Neither… am… am I

Lucy: *talking to Levy* I'll let you read the new chapter of my book soon!

Levy: Really?! Thank you Lu-chan!

**Diamond: Yeah, We're pretty done for the day.**

**Gold: Aw, they both ate about the same amount of food.**

**Emmy: I CAN'T DESIDE WHAT TO EEEAATTT.**

**Ruby: No ninja food available…**

**Emmy: IMA BUY THE WHOLE STORE!**

**Diamond: Uh, let's end it here.**


End file.
